And Life Returned
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Short fluff. Yaoi. Kuwabara has died of old age, and now Yusuke must mourn and be all alone...but for how long?


I have major writers block...@_@ God help me.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Yusuke: Writers black...((0_0))  
  
Hiei: That means this store is gonna be crap....  
  
Kurama:HIEI!  
  
A withered hand was brought up to a kind elderly face. He coughed, indicating that he was a very old, tired man. His hair was curly, and short, his skin pale, with a few blotches. He was not an ugly old man, he looked like someone you would like to know, and you could trust him. He was skinny, and fairly fit for an old man.  
  
But as of late, his body was shutting down, and his organs were giving up. There was a sound of foot steps, and a young man took the elder man's hands.  
  
"Kuwabara...how are you feeling?"  
  
The old man opened his eyes, and smiled, "Are you still here Yusuke? Why do you stick around with an old man like me?" He chuckled sadly, his eyes gazing lovingly back at Yusuke.  
  
The young man was indeed Yusuke Urameshi, and the one laying weakly in the bed was Kazuma Kuwabara. He was no longer 17, 20 or even 35. He was 94 years old, and his life was coming to a close.  
  
"Why do you stay...Since I hit 40 I told you to leave..." Kuwabara said turning his head. "We loved each other, but I was old then, and am now...but you never left me. Yusuke...I can't ask you to stay with me. Why do you insist on staying?" He had sad tears in his eyes.  
  
Yusuke was already crying. "Kuwa...I chose you...and only you to be with. I loved you, and I still do. I don't give a da*m how old you get!" Yusuke swallowed, looking at his aged lover.  
  
"I hate myself!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened, "Urameshi! Don't say that!" His voice was stern.  
  
Yusuke shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks, "I love you. But because I'm part demon, we can never stay together...I still look 14, and you..." Yusuke sobbed his head on Kuwabara's belly.   
  
"I know, you look like you could be my grandson." Kuwabara laughed, tears slipping down his aged withered face. "It was hard for me as well. By the time I was 56 I could no longer help you, I'd gotten too feeble. I kept telling you to find a new love, but you never left me..."  
  
Kuwabara trailed off, "Yusuke...I know I told you to leave, but I was scared you would leave." Yusuke looked up and touched his face, "And I knew it. Though I was actually afraid you might mean what you said...about wanting me to leave."  
  
Kuwabara smiled and closed his eyes. "It's so cold Yusuke." Yusuke nodded, and swallowed, "I know...Boeton's coming tonight."  
  
"I have one last request...don't watch me die, please."  
  
Yusuke sobbed but nodded his head. He got up stiffly, but leaned down leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. "That must have been disgusting. Kissing an old man's lips..." Kuwabara laughed faintly. Yusuke laughed and joked back, "Yeah your right...I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Yusuke turned and walked away, and sat in the living room. He curled in a ball on a chair, sobbing bitterly, "Kuwabara! Oh Kuwabara...."   
  
Kuwabara died late that night, and Yusuke lost all purpose in life, becoming nothing more than a shell for years to come...  
  
~14 years later~  
  
Yusuke sat at Kuwabara's grave, Hiei and Kurama next to him. On his grave was scattered tear gems that Hiei had tried to hide, but he'd know Kuwabara for 80 years, and it was hard not to get attached. In the end, he was glad to be friends with the annoying human. Every year they visited him on several occasions, and today was his death date.  
  
Kurama had always thought fondly of Kuwabara, and had almost begged Kuwabara to take Koenma's offer and become a demon. Just so he could live a little longer. He had dropped several roses, of almost every color at the grave.  
  
Sitting on the ground, looking dead, was Yusuke. He'd continued to live on, still fighting missions, battling side by side with his friends. But it was empty without his love, and best friend. It was as if he lost two people at once.  
  
Kurama place a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Yusuke...we should go it's been two hours."Numbly he rose, and looked at them with a haunting look in his eyes. He always looked that way when he thought of Kuwabara.  
  
The three turned their backs, Kurama and Hiei leading a dazed Yusuke away, when they heard the sound of foot steps.  
  
The group turned to see a young teen bending down and placing a bundle of carnations at the grave. They were bright yellow, and Yusuke recognized them as Kuwabara's favorite flower. The man stood to his full height, wearing a dark blue sweater.  
  
He sighed, "His death sucked." Yusuke felt a flash of anger at that statement. "How would you know! You didn't even know him!"   
  
The man turned around and the group froze. His orange hair was down, and the curls blew with the wind. His eyes were a soft blue, and the face was all to familiar. "Trust me, I know."  
  
"KUWABARA!" Kurama cried joyously, he and Hiei rushed to him. "How is this possible!?" Kuwabara smiled at Hiei, "I wouldn't become a demon, but if you just wait for a few years, I'll be back. It was Koenma's idea." Hiei smiled, "We'll have to thank him. I've missed your annoying chatter."  
  
Kuwabara laughed, and Yusuke stood frozen. Kuwabara looked at him, and stepped closer to him. "Urameshi...it's me." There were tears in his eyes, pain, fear, and confusion mixed in them.   
  
Yusuke rushed up to him, and jumped up to wrap his arms around his neck. Kuwabara clung to him, burying his face in Yusuke's neck. Yusuke sobbed, laughing and smiling at the same time. "Kuwa...Kuwa...your back!"  
  
"I'll always return." He hugged Yusuke tightly sobbing, "I'm glad you waited for me." Yusuke pulled away, and caught his face, "Didn't I tell you I chose to only be with you!" Kuwabara smiled, blushing.  
  
Yusuke puled him down meshing his lips with Kuwabara's.  
  
It seemed Yusuke's life had returned again. 


End file.
